Starman
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: Just a Ziggy Stardust x reader thing.


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" It had started out like any other day for you. You were a 19-year-old girl named (first name) (last name). You pretty much led a normal life. A shitty apartment in the suburbs, a few cats, a job at a cafe, and long, plain (hair colour) hair. You had no idea what was going to happen to you starting on that day. You sighed and turned on the news as you swept your apartment./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" "Citizens of (your town)!", said a man on the news with short brown hair and a striped suit. He looked sweaty. "The world is going to end in five years!" Your (eye colour) eyes widened as you dropped your broom and sat down on the tan carpet. "O-oh my god..." You assumed it was a sick practical joke at first, but as soon as you saw the tears mixing with sweat and streaming down the man on the television's face, you knew he was telling the truth. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" You switched off the television and thought of all the things in the world that would be gone in five short years. All the sounds... the ringing of your phone, all your favorite songs... the childhood memories, like your first crushes on boys, all the toys you had adored as a young girl, the iron your mum used to iron everyone's shirts and how fascinated young you had always been with that, all the old commercials on TV. All of that would be gone./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" All these thoughts were giving you a migraine. You tried to remember everything on earth before it all went away. Fat people, thin people, tall people, short people, famous people, family members, friends, enemies, strangers. You needed them all, you needed all of them to exist. The world couldn't be ending. It just couldn't./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" You decided to go outside and look at all the people, all of the ways they loved each other. A blast of cold air hit you as you walked through the door, followed by freezing rain. It was fittingly dramatic./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" You walked down to the cemetery a few blocks away from your apartment. It was one of your favorite places to watch people love each other. You saw a middle-aged woman with bleach blonde hair and a peach scarf cry and put a bouquet of flowers on her son's grave. He had died in the war. In the nearby park, you watched a teenage girl and boy blush and talk and, quite obviously, fall in love. It was amazingly touching and sweet to watch young love like this, but.../p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" You had never truly experienced love. Although you had always been painstakingly average in every possible way, there was a part of you that wouldn't settle for a boring human boy. em style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Human? /emYou raised your eyebrows at your own thought. Of course the boy would be human, you scolded yourself. It wasn't like there were other options./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" Far, far away, an alien inspected earth. His name was Ziggy Stardust, and he had beautiful bright red hair, a sparkly orange marking on his forehead, a light blue eye, and a darker eye. He was everything (your name) wanted, but he was so many miles away from her planet. Soon, he would come down to earth./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"That night, you had an unusually restful sleep. You dreamed of a sci-fi scenario. You and an androgynous, bisexual alien named Ziggy. He was very kinky, making you call him your bitch and put your ray gun against his forehead as you kissed passionately. Stars exploded in the background, but neither of you cared. You were just so in love, and it was amazing. He was so sexual and passionate and exotic and sweet and smart and- you woke up, sighing and clicking on the news channel again./p 


End file.
